


Unfair

by Yakusha_Yukihime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love, lawzo-freeform, luzo-freeform, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakusha_Yukihime/pseuds/Yakusha_Yukihime
Summary: They belong to each other, fitting just like a puzzle. Almost as if the universe was created just for them to be perfectly intertwined.The world was shaped just for them.It was almost a bit unfair.Inspired by LadyMarshmallow
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> AGGHH, I just started rewatching one piece from the start for the 8th time trying to find material for my fanfics, but then I got hit with the cutest, fluffiest fanfic ever on ao3 between law and zoro by LadyMarshmallow and my heart burst out because of the cuteness. So here you have it, a fluffy luzo, lawzo fanfic. Cause goddammit the pairing is adorable.

It was a nice afternoon. 

The waves of the grandline lapped uncharacteristically gently against the hull of the Thousand Sunny. On any other day, the crew would be as boisterous as ever, running around the deck and causing general mayhem. But today was different.

After all, torao was coming!

Luffy rather liked torao. They fought so many battles together, and took the world by storm. And despite Torao always complaining that they were a royal pain in his peaceful existence, Luffy knew that he secretly liked them. 

Law had called a couple of days ago, simply to discuss some things they needed to resolve after taking down two yonko in one swoop. Luffy didn’t really understand this. He would rather just deal with it guns ablaze, but nami would get really mad. And nami and robin knew stuff about diplomacy and what-not better anyways.

Luffy wondered if zoro knew torao was coming. 

He had to know. After all, his first mate had a strange habit of knowing everything. But that just made him cooler. 

The sound of zoro’s enormous barbells cutting through the air was faint, but luffy could hear it, and that’s all that matters. Zoro was probably excited, no, he was definitely excited. After all, it had been almost a month since they last met torao, and luffy knows, in the same way that zoro knows exactly what luffy’s thinking, luffy knows zoro is excited.

_Zing!_

It isn’t long before luffy can sense the polar tang, even before it surfaced. Advanced Observation haki has its perks after all. He’s really, really excited. And he knows zoro is too. Even if he still hasn’t come out of the crow’s nest.

“OIII, ALL OF YOU, TORAO’S HERE!” 

He quickly hopped off the figurehead of Sunny and continuously exclaimed it out loud until nami had to smack him to shut up. It didn’t matter much, cause luffy could now make out the shape of law, shachi, penguin and bepo scurrying around the resurfaced polar tang.

“Oiiiiiii toraooo!! Come quickly!” 

He knew that law had heard him the first time, if the grimace that took over his face was any indication. He spun around to give some orders to his crew, which luffy knows they sulked at judging by the moans and groans that ensued, ending with a decisive, “shut up”. 

Their crews weren’t so different after all.

“Oi torao-”

“Yes, yes, I got it mugiwara-ya. You can stop screaming now.” 

Luffy almost missed the familiar twang of the ope ope no mi activating to promptly deposit law on the deck of the sunny, The familiar scowl permanently etched into his face. _Almost_ , because there is no way luffy would miss the activation of a devil fruit, because he’s now a yonko too.

“Shishishi, it’s been a while, torao!” 

Despite his overly practiced scowl plastered right on his face, luffy knew torao was happy to be back. He fit right in now, just like everyone else, striding confidently across the grass covered deck and plopping down with his back against the railing. 

It made luffy poorly hide the chuckles creeping up. 

Luffy could see everything clearly. It was so obvious that you don't even need observation haki to notice it. He could see the way law’s eyes wandered over to the crow’s nest, no doubt in search of a fellow grumpy swordsman. Luffy desperately wanted to poke fun at him, cause torao rarely made himself so obvious.

“Shishishi, torao really missed zoro, huh?”

“Shut up!” 

Luffy could hear the boisterous laughter of usopp, franky and brook echo from behind; no doubt due to torao attempting to shield his rapidly blushing face. 

“Seriously, how exactly can you get on my nerves so easily mugiwara-ya?”

It didn’t take long for zoro to descend from the crow’s nest. Almost certainly to prevent torao from snapping and leaving the entire crew as a mismatch of limbs. He wasn’t surprised by the way law activated _room_ and _shambled_ zoro onto his lap. It didn’t even surprise any of the crew any longer, as they had seen it been used far too many times to be startled anymore. He could hear the grumbles of sanji in the back, complaining about how he needs usopp to do the work in zoro’s stead. He can’t resist chuckling at the mock frustration that the cook displays cause luffy knows that they have a bond like siblings. He doesn’t miss the way zoro laughs at law burying his head into his shoulder, the frown lines practically melting away. 

Zoro’s laugh was like the ocean. Vast, beautiful and deep. It made luffy feel like he can abandon his apprehension of the sea and dive right in. Zoro rarely laughed, but his laughter was one of luffy’s favourite sounds. Luffy knows that Law feels the same way. The same pull and the same urge of helplessness. He knows, because of the way law’s face melts, just to be hidden by the hat. 

It made his heart twinge a little bit, just looking at them. Weird. It seemed to be doing that a lot.

The way they interact with each other was almost like a poem. Granted, luffy didn’t care much about literature; but if he wanted to read something, a story like theirs would be the best. The way they simply exist around each other, seemingly distant to everyone else; but luffy knew there was something deeper. He didn’t need advanced observation haki to see the way they looked at each other, the simple touches they shared, everything they did, was fueled by love. It was really pretty. It reminded luffy of the sounds of swords clashing, which made sense in retrospect. They were swordsmen after all. Luffy could see the way his first mate’s silver eye brimmed with fondness, the way his mouth quirks up slightly as he ruffles law’s hair. It was a feeling even better than meat.

_Zing!_ Another small tug. 

Nami used to say that all swordsmen are prideful and secretive creatures, ones that don’t show much affection to anything other than their swordsmanship. Nami is really, really smart, so luffy usually takes her word as fact for a lot of things, but this is one that he knows that she’s wrong about. They may be prideful and reserved on the outside, but they were more like big cats than anything mysterious.Just grumpy, oversized cats. Luffy stifled another round of giggles as Torao buried his head once again into zoro’s shoulder, and whispered things that only swordsmen could decipher. Luffy’s nakama were happy, and that was all that mattered. 

He could hear Jinbei state that zoro was very good for destressing, as well as robin jokingly stating that torao might take zoro away from their crew followed by chopper’s loud protests. Luffy didn’t pay them much heed, cause luffy knows law wouldn’t take zoro away to his crew. More importantly, zoro wouldn’t go to someone else’s crew. That’s just the way zoro was. Luffy’s first mate. _His_ zoro. Maybe he should remind law just in case.

“Oi toraooooo!! If you take zoro away I’ll kick your ass!”

He could see the way law scoffs at luffy’s loud promises of ass kicking if he had any intentions of spiriting zoro away, as well the smile zoro gave at luffy’s antics.

“You heard the captain, torao.”

“Shut up zoro ya.”

Luffy loves that smile. The same smile he gave luffy on the day they met, a smile so hopelessly lost, that made luffy feel like he could hold the world in his hand. 

They usually conversed with only the slightest movement, which made luffy sulk, but it was all worth it when zoro looked at him. That silver eye as unwavering as always, guiding him to the path to the top. 

“You look cute when you smile zoro ya.”

The exclamation made Zoro whip his face towards law, and blush rise right to the top of his face, followed by a sputtering of, “shut up”. It was rather cute, dare one say pretty, the way zoro pulls down law’s hat to prevent law from seeing the blush rise up, and the way law’s charcoal eyes, so full of love and helplessness never drifted from zoro. That expression on zoro was so rare and breathtaking. And it belonged to law. It made luffy feel funny, like Laboon was swallowing him up. 

They belong to each other, fitting just like a puzzle. Almost as if the universe was created just for them to be perfectly intertwined. 

The world was shaped just for them.

It pushed luffy to become the pirate king, just so his friends can be the happiest they’d ever be, forever and ever.

They were made for each other, and Zoro's heart belongs to law.

It made his chest hurt a bit, but that was probably because he’s hungry.

_It was almost a bit unfair._

“Oi Sanji! Meattttttt!” 


End file.
